


Intercision

by littlewombats



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, harold they touch each other's daemons, mentions of torture, they have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewombats/pseuds/littlewombats
Summary: Loki’s eyes are wide as Thor takes Laevateinn to his chest, gently, like she is the most precious thing in all of the nine realms, cradling her tiny form in his hands. Now she is so small that she fits neatly in his palms as he cups his hands together, shielding her from the world and maybe even from Loki himself.





	Intercision

**Author's Note:**

> This is a daemon!thorki I really needed to write because of reasons ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> You can come stab me at my [tumblr](http://little-wombats.tumblr.com/)

When they’re children, Thor's daemon always prefers animals of a larger kind. Mostly bears, wolves, boars and sometimes even - of course she does - a fire-breathing dragon. Eventually, she settles as a well-grown wolf which is not much of a surprise. Her grey fur is dense but soft, it gleams in the sun as she wiggles her tail joyfully and Loki wonders how he’s able to love something so effortlessly.

Laevateinn on other hand never settles. Like, at all. As a child, Loki dreaded of the moment when she’d finally would be bound to stay in a single form forever and because of that somehow, or perhaps by their sheer stubbornness, she never stopped changing. Albeit all the puns from Thor and his friends, they both found comfort in being flexible, keeping to this childish ability to adapt themselves to any situation. She has her preferences though, they are small birds of prey, snakes and lizards of peculiar breed, foxes and feline. She often tries to mimic Fulla, their mother's nightingale, but fails as the pattern of feathers are not quite right and the colors on her chest turn out to be bleak and dull.

They touch each other’s daemons like it’s no big deal at all. They’ve been doing it for as long as they could remember, before they even knew that this is something forbidden. The feel of Mjolnir’s fur under Loki’s palm is as natural as a scratch of Laevateinn’s claws as she brushes her feathers on his shoulder. Although, it doesn’t make it less exciting to hear Thor skip a breath every time Loki pats Mjolnir gently between her ears and feels rather then sees as she reaches closer to his touch.

It starts somewhere at that point: the thing they shared in their youth for a brief couple of centuries. Didn’t feel any more intimate than what they had before. After being so close for such a long time it didn’t really matter at what terms they were physically. Loki thinks that in hindsight, that might even be something that tore them apart eventually. Well, one of the things. But it was good though, really good.

Fucking itself was alright but it was more about the intoxicating feeling of _wholesomeness_ that took over Loki each time after sex as he was watching Laevateinn gently pecking at Thor’s open palm or being safely curled to his warm side purring calmly.

Or when they weren’t in the mood to be gentle and Thor would squeeze a hand over Loki’s throat as he pounded into him sporadically, and beside the bed, Laevateinn would turn into a snake and entwine around Mjolnir’s neck making Thor too gasp for breath.

It was over long before Loki learned of his true heritage and everything went to shit, it was nobody’s fault to be honest (although Loki still believed it was Thor’s). They have just grown apart, Loki guesses. Eventually, they stopped and at some point, what they had back then, started to feel like a long forgotten memory. Loki has never touched Mjolnir again.

*

Thanos knew his ways of torture. Of course, Loki has heard of what he does to his prisoners and how separation is performed. Honestly, the one thing he found almost calming in the perspective of what was about to happen to them, was that by all chances the procedure would be lethal. Loki wasn’t scared of death too much at that point, being overrun by apathy, still shook from the past events and, in addition, their time spent in the Abyss - that’s where Thanos has found them.

Still, he would prefer a kinder end - anyone would, really.

They held Laevateinn down, as she was changing forms rapidly biting and scratching and _fighting_ for the both of them. Then they tore them apart to the opposite sides of the cage, and when someone went to launch a mechanism of the guillotine, Loki has just closed his eyes hoping that the blade would fall fast enough for them to die of initial shock of the separation. But then, it stopped mere inches from the floor of the cage and in their bond there was pain and yearning and joy. And they were alive.

Laevateinn made a miserable sound as the blade was set back to its initial position and Loki felt an urge to scream when he realized: they wasn’t in this cage to die. Then the mechanism was activated again.

*

They get out of there crippled in the ways he couldn’t really imagine one can be crippled. Their mutilated bond ache and bleed. Sometimes, Loki wants to hold Laevateinn close enough to break his own skin so that nobody can touch her anymore and it would almost feel like before. Sometimes, it is the other way around and she feels so alien that Loki wants to rip her from him like she’s a staggered tooth, just so it would finally be over for them. He hates both.

Laevateinn wouldn’t settle for anything smaller than a lynx anymore as he doesn’t like to lose her from his sight now. When Thor and Mjolnir find them at Earth, she’s in a form of a snow leopard, graceful and, well, majestic, probably in attempt to compensate for his own exhausted look. As Thor manhandles him and Mjolnir bites the skin at Laevateinn’s neck, hard, Loki smiles because it almost feels like home.

Then their father locks them up, then it all goes to ruin, then they finally get what they think they wanted but somehow it still feels as they are locked up. Only there is no cell this time but there are people and their problems and, oh, external politics and internal affairs. It’s tiring which is rather a good thing because tiring means distracting and Loki tells himself that that’s exactly what they need now. Laevateinn doesn’t like to stay in a form of Odin’s raven for too long but it’s not too hard coaxing her to it as they both understand that although the world of their death is spread wide, Thanos is still a grave danger, and it’s better to stay as cautious as possible. Apart from that, Loki thinks that she does pretty well pretending to be Gungnir although he doubts that she would be able to fit into her morose form before the latest events.

*

Sometimes, when they were still young but Mjolnir was already settled, Loki noticed Odin gazing weirdly at her with a mixture of emotions Loki couldn’t really put a word to back then. He can now, years later. What he saw in their father’s face back then was simply sadness, Loki realizes, as he watches their new-found sister ascending from Hel followed by a monstrous form of her daemon. Fenris is twice as big as Mjolnir, but she still urges fearlessly to attack him only for Hela’s to lash abruptly and catch her by the scruff of her neck.

An unexpected wave of anger rushes over Loki when he watches Hela holding Mjolnir down effortlessly, like she’s nothing but a stray pup, digging fingers into her body as if to skin her. He hears Mjolnir’s whine and Thor's anguished sob beside him and everything is too fast and then something is happening to Mjolnir at the same time as Hela shifts and thrusts her sharp nails deep in her chest breaking the skin and ribs and, judging by the awful choking sound Loki’s not sure which of them made, clenches on a tight hot clot of golden Dust that is the very life of every daemon.

Thor is on his knees now and Loki is suddenly painfully aware of every scar over his own daemon’s body. Laevateinn is at his feet frozen with the same feeling of horror as himself. Hela throws Mjolnir’s limp body aside as she looks at Thor, triumphant, and Loki doesn’t even have time to ask himself if that’s going to be their end.

And then, surprisingly, no one dies.

At least Loki thinks so as there’s too many things happening at the same time. Fenris starts making his way at where Loki and Laevateinn stand, and Hela starts making her way to Thor still on his knees mouth agape eyes fixed to Mjolnir’s broken form that now seems to be devoured by the golden swarm. As Loki gathers his magic to summon Bifrost and reaches to drag Thor with them, he sees a shadow - too dark and solid to be taken for a gathering of Dust - take off from where Mjolnir just was and follow them into the rainbow bridge.

As they fly, Hela’s chasing them and Loki’s too focused on surviving that he doesn’t get a chance to figure out what has just happened exactly and then he’s falling again and after a very unpleasant landing, Sakaar meets him with a brownish skies and a firm stench of garbage.

*

Mjolnir is a raven now.

Loki mistakes her for a Gungir as she flies across the arena and it’s almost as unpleasant as seeing the green beast roaring to the crowd. It’s not a good change,, he thinks, but Thor doesn’t seem to be very troubled by the fact that his daemon just changed her form into entirely something else. At least he’s not until they’re in the Ark and the resources are counted and managed and all the people are settled to their rooms. When adrenalin seems to finally fade away, Loki watches Thor sag into his new throne with his new Mjolnir nested on his hand looking tired and aged a thousand years. He raises his free hand to stroke Mjolnir’s glossy black feathers but stops halfway taking a shuddering breath as if Mjolnir was an open wound still too painful to touch. Loki doubts they were meant to witness that, but he watches Thor anyway.

They don’t share a room (why would they?) but Loki finds himself in Thor quarters more often that he’s willing to admit.

At nights, they speak of many things, sitting side by side on the floor by the edge of Thor’s bunk. They speak mostly of how things were before, then of how they will be when they reach Earth. At first they try not to mention events of the nearest past, still grieving over what they’ve lost. But then it all slip in the cracks and Loki is actually surprised of how hard it hit him. Maybe he wasn’t as lost as he thought after all. It’s not like it matters now when the entire population of Asgard is scattered in a moderate size ship frighteningly too spacious to fit them all.

He tells him, eventually. Because sometimes Thor looks at Mjolnir as if she’s a stranger to him and Loki knows exactly how it feels. And also Loki knows that there’s nothing that can be done but he desperately wants to help Thor through this so he doesn’t find anything better than to share, and then he is also hit by a sudden realization that Thor doesn’t really _know_ what happened there. And here, in this small broken world that they’re in now, Loki wants to start anew, and if that means laying himself bare for Thor, then - well - he’s been through worse.

When he’s done, Thor is even more quiet than before. Mjolnir is ruffled up at his shoulder and Laevateinn is twirled at Loki’s feet in a plain form of a whip snake almost indistinguishable on the brown floor. Not too distant but not quite close as if she’s unsure whether to scatter away or offer comfort. Frankly, Loki himself doesn’t know what he wants from her. That’s when- that’s when Thor reaches - not abruptly but Loki still shivers - and takes her in his hands and this is the first time he touches her in long, long years, first time in, what somehow feels even longer, when someone touches her without any intention of hurting.

Loki’s eyes are wide as Thor takes Laevateinn to his chest, gently, like she is the most precious thing in all of the nine realms, cradling her tiny form in his hands. Now she is so small that she fits neatly in his palms as he cups his hands together, shielding her from the world and maybe even from Loki himself.

Loki doesn’t know how long they sit like that. Laevatein is hidden in the cradle of Thor’s hands and he feels safe and cared for and it’s so good that his eyes start to sting. When Thor moves, surprised by a subtle feeling of change, and opens his hands, they see that Laevateinn is now a nightingale with her chest brightly colored in blue and orange, and Loki feels closer to whole.


End file.
